


Pleading

by zonderliing



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, aokaga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonderliing/pseuds/zonderliing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kagami play a game of basketball and things go from there</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. meeting

Being suspended from club activities was the worst. Kagami had all this pent up energy and no way to release it. His suspension was because of his bad grades, like taking him off the basketball team for a week was going to improve his math score. He was too busy being restless about not being able to play to concentrate on doing homework, if he wasn’t doing it before he certainly wasn’t going to start doing it now. 

He’d been in a bad mood since he left school, Kuroko had waved him off as he left for practice and now he was on his way back home to maybe get some work done. If he was being realistic he was probably going to eat and then take a nap and play some video games. 

He dragged his feet as he walked, lost in a daydream as he made his way down the street, suddenly snapping out of it when the familiar sound of a bouncing basketball echoing the quiet streets. He glanced around, setting into a light jog towards the source. 

Kagami paused as a basketball court came into view, closing the gap between himself and the fence to get a closer look at the person playing. 

He was good. Really good. He moved fast and jumped high, Kagami eyes widened as he watched, unable to stop himself from staring. He’d never seen anyone play that way before. He wanted to be there, he wanted to play against him. His fingers twitching at his sides, aching to feel the grip of the ball in his hands even after just a couple days.  
“See something you like?” 

The man on the other side of the fence spoke up, snapping Kagami out of the small trance he was in. The tall, dark skinned man smirked, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulling it up to his face, wiping his forehead of sweat and showing off his perfectly sculpted abs in the meantime. 

Kagami swallowed hard and quickly slipped through the gap in the fence, standing firm on the court. He dropped his bag beside him and shed his school jacket, walking over to the other who was looking him over with interest, dark eyes scanning the redhead, tilting his head up and to the side, waiting for an answer. 

“Lets play.” Kagami demanded, hesitating slightly and adding and soft ‘please.’ To try and be polite. The dark haired man was clearly amused by Kagami’s request, his expression split into a grin and oh yeah this one was an interesting one. 

“What makes you think you’re worth my time?” The mystery man asked, taking a step forward and closing the gap between them, their chests nearly pressed up against one another, Kagami held his gaze, fierce and determined to persuade him to play, his mouth running dry for a lack for words. 

Kagami’s intense stare ran down the others physique, staring at the ball he had tucked under his arm and before he could stop himself he was grabbing for it. 

He took the other off guard and once Kagami had possession of the ball, he wasn’t going to give it up for anything. He hadn’t played in a week and he’d missed the feel of the rubber against his fingertips. The way it felt against his palm as he dribbled across the court, his heart beating as he stopped and took aim, shooting for the hoop.

Of course the man wasn’t going to let him get away with that but instead of anger fueling him, he looked thoroughly amused. He jumped to intercept the ball, grabbing it and bouncing it a couple times as he looked back at the Kagami 

“Alright I’ll humour you. What’s your name?” He asked, dribbling the ball a couple times to fill the silence as he waited for the redhead to answer. 

“Taiga. Kagami Taiga.” The redhead flashed the other a smirk and stood up a bit straighter trying to take on an air of confidence, nodding back at the other as if to ask the same question. 

“Aomine Daiki.” He answered simply, throwing the ball back at Kagami and crouching down slightly, taking on a defensive stance. He licked over his lips, smirking as he watched the others eyes spark, sending a shiver up his spine. 

“You’re getting me all excited so don’t disappoint me, show me what you got.”

The two jumped straight into the game, Kagami was so thrilled to be playing again, especially after a couple of days being off the court, he wasn’t going to hold anything back now. He had all this pent up energy and was giving Aomine his all. 

Admittedly he was breaking a sweat, this guy was good he’d give him that but he loved the challenge. He hated it when things were easy and every time Aomine stole the ball from him he put that much more effort into getting it back. 

He hadn’t missed the fact that Aomine hadn’t stopped smiling either, in fact he could have sworn he’d heard him chuckle a couple times. 

They continued until they were both breathless, hot and sweaty. Kagami’s school uniform sticking to himself and he paused, holding his hand up to call for a time out and he pulled his shirt away from him to air himself out. 

“Aw come on, finished already?” Aomine taunted, bouncing the ball next to himself as he watched the other double over and try and catch his breath. The dark skinned boy was breathing heavily but wasn’t making as much a show of it as Kagami was. 

“I was just starting to get warmed up…” Aomine ran his tongue over his teeth, flashing the other male a shit eating grin, of course that seemed to work the other right back up and he charged back onto the court, aiming straight for the ball. 

They were both far too absorbed in their game to realize the sun was going down. They’d played hard. Kagami breaking into enough of a sweat to ditch his shirt and pretty soon Aomine’s shirt followed, neither of them cared, they were far too into their game to take in what the other was wearing and it didn’t matter. How much or how little clothes they were wearing wasn’t particularly going to impact their strategy. 

“Fuck!” Kagami yelled, slamming his fist down on the ground, from his position on his knees he stared up at Aomine, sweat dripping from his forehead and into his eyes and he tried to pretend like it didn’t burn.

“Why can’t I win?” He hissed and the other just shrugged, idly twirling the ball on his index finger, seemingly unphased by the others theatrics.  
“I’m just better than you.” Aomine replied simply with a smirk but the redhead wouldn’t be satisfied with that answer. 

He hissed, launching himself from the floor and throwing himself at the other. Aomine’s eyes going wide and bracing himself, the ball bouncing off somewhere to the side when they both collided with the ground. Kagami straddled the other, pinning his shoulder down and somewhat wishing he’d been wearing a shirt so he could grab the front and shake him. 

“How?” He hissed, digging his fingers into the others skin but Aomine seemed decently calm about the situation, simply staring up at the other with a void expression.  
“Natural talent.” Aomine spoke up finally, rolling his eyes as Kagami’s eyebrows pinched together in anger. He grabbed at the others wrist, flipping them over and holding the redhead down now. He leaned in and whispered, lips brushing against his ear. 

“It doesn’t matter what game you challenge me to, I’ll always win.” 

Aomine’s words seemed to light a fire in Kagami and he grabbed at him again, fighting to flip them back over to get the upper hand but the tanned boy held him in place, chuckling at his struggle. He held him down until Kagami relaxed.

“I told you, I’ll always win.” 

Kagami grit his teeth, suddenly at a loss for what to do he leaned up and captured the others lips between his own, kissing him hard in hopes that the other would back off. 

To his surprised the kiss didn’t make Aomine reel back, it had startled the other male but after a moment of hesitance he kissed back, taking this only as another game. If Kagami wanted to play gay chicken then he wouldn’t lose at that either. 

 

 

Kagami held tightly onto the fence, thankful that the sun had gone down and the basketball court was surrounded by dense bushes but he still couldn’t believe he was letting something like this happen to him. 

It was dark but he still bit down on his lip to stop himself from moaning too loudly, Aomine’s fingers moving deep inside him and working his ass open. His legs spread wide and pants around his ankles, arms trembling as he tried to keep himself upright. Leaning against the fence was helping but he was still shaking, clinging desperately to the metal barricade in order to ground himself. His eyes squeezed shut and he gasped, pressing his ass back against the thick fingers. 

“Aomine…” He groaned, resting his forehead in the crook of his arm, hiding his reddening face. His body hot and sweaty from the basketball match and now this really wasn’t helping. 

The dark haired male stood behind the other, one hand firm on his hips and holding him in place, tracing soft circled over thick thighs. The other moved slowly, plunging two fingers deep inside the other and curling them up, loving the way Kagami’s body followed the pull of his fingers. His ass chasing after the feeling as he pulled them out, gripping tightly at the fence when he pushed them back inside. 

Kagami’s noises, although soft, didn’t fall on deaf ears. Aomine heard them all even if the redhead tried to swallow them back and it urged him on even further. 

Kagami’s legs threatened to buckle under him, his cock twitching and begging for attention but he feared if he let go of the fence then he’d toppled forward and end up on the ground. His erection slowly dripping precum, aching to spill but Aomine kept working him up and then letting him down without pushing him completely over the edge.  
He let out a shaky breath as Aomine’s fingers dipped in deep and wiggled around, Kagami throwing his head back and gasping.

“Please.” He begged, his breathing becoming more and more labored, struggling to fill his lungs with air. Kagami wasn’t even sure how he’d gotten himself in this situation, all he’d wanted to do was play basketball and now he was here. 

“I told you what you have to say to get what you want.” Aomine purred, leaning down and trailing his lips across the others ear, down his shoulder and peppering kisses down his back. 

“Be good and just say it, I know you want to.” He added, punctuated by another finger being slipped inside Kagami. His body twisted and he moaned, this time unable to hold back his pleasured cry. All three fingers stretching his ass, Aomine chuckling from behind as Kagami reached up to get a better hold of the fence. 

“Aomine! Please!” He tried again but the blue haired male just shook his head slowly, pulling his fingers out and pushing them back in. His hand slowly moved to Kagami’s front, taking hold of his throbbing erection but doing nothing more than just letting his hand provide some added warmth.

“Aomine!” His cries of desperation getting louder and the other boy hushed him, warning him of what would happen if someone found them doing these kinds of things in a public park. 

Kagami rocked back into the others touch, Aomine’s fingers rubbing against his prostate and he bit down hard on his lip. The tanned boy fingered him right where he seemed to enjoy it most but kept his hand tight around his dick refusing to let him cum.

Kagami shook the fence in aggravation, letting out a choked moan as his body tensed up and tried to release but couldn’t find even that satisfaction. His body rocking up onto him tiptoes, leaning heavily against the fence, knuckles white with how tightly he gripped it. 

“Aomine I’m-“ Kagami tried but Aomine pulled his fingers out and cut him off. 

“You can’t come until you say it.” His voice rough and firm and Kagami had been so close, once again being worked up and then let down. Anger boiled up inside him but by this point he knew he wasn’t going to be let off easy. 

Aomine smoothed circles over the others skin and let him go, placing both hands on his hips and lining his own cock up, pressing it between Kagami’s cheeks. The head of his cock smearing precum over his stretched hole, teasingly pressing against him.

He loved the small sounds Kagami made, such a large man being reduced to a whimpering mess and Aomine was thoroughly enjoying every second of it. The soft panting from the red head stroked his ego, every tremble of the others thighs brought even more satisfaction to the fact that he was winning his game with ease. 

“God… Aomine please!” Kagami thrust his ass back in hopes to bury the others cock inside him, feeling empty now that his fingers were no longer thrusting inside him. His cock throbbed and he groaned, hanging his head as he felt his eyes start to burn, almost in pain with how badly he needed to cum.

There was a slight pang of guilt that ran through the blue haired male and finally he decided he’d let Kagami have just a little taste of what he knew he really wanted. He gripped his hips hard and lined himself up, pressing his cock against the others hole and thrusting inside deep inside with one swift motion. 

Kagami jerked forward and gasped, clenching his eyes shut and holding on to the fence as if his life depended on it. 

His jaw fell slack despite how hard he’d been trying to stay quiet he simply couldn’t anymore. Tossing caution to the wind, Aomine had broken him down and his mind was spinning, he didn’t care he just wanted to cum after being denied for so long. 

“F-Ah… Fuck Aomine… You-“ He started, clearing his throat and choking out another groan, his toes curling as the other slammed into him full force and pulled back, doing it again and again. 

Kagami’s cock bounced between his legs, precum dripping down his thighs the faster Aomine moved. He felt himself being built up again, slowly working his way towards his climax for about the third time but as soon as he began to feel he was almost there Aomine began slowing down again.

“No! Aomine… Please… Don’t stop!” He cried out, grinding his teeth together, tears prickling in the corner of his eyes, he couldn’t take much more of this, his dick was so hard it was painful. 

“Say it.” Aomine demanded, his fingers digging hard into the others sides and Kagami hung his head, obviously still hesitant. The tanned boy gave one hard thrust of his hips and that seemed to be enough encouragement for him. He threw his head back with a moan, scrambling for words. 

“Y-You’re better, you’ll always be better! Ah please Aomine just fuck me! You win!” Kagami cried out, bursting with a sob and letting bitter tears slowly slide down his cheeks, his hips eagerly moving back against the cock inside him. 

Aomine smirked, seemingly satisfied with the others pleas. He held his hips hard, pulling him back to meet his thrusts, burying himself deep inside the others ass. Kagami groaned throatily with every thrust, not caring if anyone heard but thankfully it didn’t take long for them both to finish.

Tears streamed down Kagami’s cheeks as he was pressed against the fence, sweet relief flooding through him as Aomine fucked him like he’d begged him to. 

Kagami had already been so worked up after so long and he came easily now that Aomine wasn’t holding back. The steady thrusts deep into his ass pushing him over the edge, biting back a scream as he covered the fence and bushes in a sticky white. 

The blue haired male came quickly after, Kagami’s ass clamping down around him and holding him tight, rocking into that sweet heat sent him over the edge. He pulled out and came all over the back of the others thighs, his legs giving out for a moment and toppling forward. 

He grabbed onto the fence for support, reaching over Kagami. His other arm wrapped around the other male to try and support him as well, the other of them breathing hard and heavy as they tried to collect themselves. 

After a few deep breaths Aomine’s body began to cool down, the sweat he’d build up making him shiver as the cool air of the night brushed over him. He held Kagami tighter with both arms now that he felt a bit steadier and his head had stopped spinning.

He pressed soft kisses to the others shoulder and the back of his neck. Kagami groaned and shifted, wiggling out of Aomine’s hold and turning around to face him. They stared at each other for a brief moment before Aomine leaned in to kiss the other and he gladly returned it. Their tongues twisting together leisurely before pulling apart when Kagami shivered and goosebumps ran down his arms and spine, making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. 

Aomine chuckle quietly and pulled away slowly to make sure Kagami could stand on his own two feet. He quickly adjusted his shorts to cover himself before walking over to his bag and tossing a towel at Kagami to clean himself up. 

“We should head home, it’s getting late.” The dark skinned man pointed out as he checked his phone, it had gotten a lot darker without him noticing. He packed up his things and shrugged his bag onto his shoulder, turning around to see Kagami fixing himself and slipping his clothes back on as well. He offered the towel back with a thanks and Aomine eyed the outstretched hand before looking up at the redhead and raising a brow. 

He waved his hand in dismissal, smirking and pulling out his phone. 

“Keep it. Or at least wash it and bring it back to me. Here.” He offered his phone to the other on the application for a new contact, Kagami staring at the others phone before grabbing it and entering his number. 

They parted ways quickly after that, the redhead in somewhat of a daze, wondering the dimly lit streets on his way home. His phone buzzed in his pocket, snapping him out of his daydream. He checked his cell, one new message from unknown number. 

‘I look forward to our next match ;)’  
Kagami blushed and shoved his phone back into his pocket, he’d answer it later.


	2. second

Aomine hadn’t been expecting guests. In fact hardly anyone ever visited him, so when there was a knocking at the door he assumed it was someone trying to sell him something, and he promptly ignored it turning his attention back to the show he’d been watching while fully reclined on the sofa. Unfortunately the knocking came again and this time more aggressive. He sighed and pushed himself up, irritated because he’d been extremely comfortable and now he had to get rid of whatever pest wouldn’t leave him alone. 

He stomped towards the front door and ripped it open, about to cuss out whomever had disturbed his peaceful television watching. He wasn’t entirely sure what he’d been expecting but it certainly wasn’t this. Before him stood a slightly awkward looking redhead, avoiding eye contact now that Aomine was glaring daggers. 

“Kagami? You could have called, I didn’t know you were so eager for me to kick your ass at basketball again that you’d come all the way here for a beatdown.” He said with a smirk, leaning against the door frame and crossing his arms over his chest, looking the other up and down with interested. 

His words seemed to bring a darker tint to the others cheeks and he fidgeted slightly, something was clearly up, Kagami wouldn’t show up at his door for no reason. Narrowing his eyes as the redhead couldn’t seem to sit still, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, clearly biting back the words he wanted to say. 

“Just spit it out will you, what do you want?” He’d been tempted to point out he was busy but he really wasn’t, he was curious as to what had Kagami fidgeting this way and he was pretty sure whatever the other was up to would be much more interesting what the TV.

Kagami flinched at the others sudden outburst, honestly this display was a little pathetic, what had happened to the hot headed basketball freak he’d met the other day?   
“Can I fuckin come in at least?” He snipped, hands balling into fists at his sides and now staring Aomine hard in the eyes. There was a silence that fell between the two before Aomine moved out of the way and let him follow him into the apartment. 

 

Kagami closed the door behind him as he entered, kicking off his shoes and as Aomine turned around to say something the redhead wrapped his arms around the others neck and pulled him into a kiss. Aomine groaning as their lips crushed together so suddenly, opening his mouth and letting his tongue slip out to meet with Kagami’s. 

Aomine’s hands moved to the other’s sides and slid down, grabbing at his ass, pulling them harder together. Kagami rolled his hips and moaned into the other’s mouth, Aomine took the redheads lip between his teeth and tugged with a soft growl, kneading the other’s ass with his fingers.

Kagami melted against him, letting his head fall back, Aomine’s lips immediately trailed down his neck and kissed at his jaw. The other’s hands gripped his head and pressed his face harder into him, Aomine took that as a hint and began sucking dark bruises into the others skin. Kagami moaning loudly, rolled his hips harder against Aomine, dick hard in his pants.   
Aomine chuckled against the others neck as he felt Kagami rutting against his leg, he squeezed his ass and peppered kisses up his neck and to his ear.  
“So desperate already, is this what you wanted? You could have just asked. In fact I want you to ask me properly. what do you want Kagami?” He purred, licking and nipping at the other’s ear as he held his ass tight in his hand, pushing hard against him.

Kagami shivered under the Aomine’s touches, wondering if he got off on bullying him in fact, he was pretty sure of that. He hesitated in answering and Aomine hummed against his ear, his soft breathing sending a shiver down his spine. The throbbing in his pants couldn’t be ignored.

“I want you to fuck me.” He mumbled, Aomine pulled back slightly so he could get a better view of the other’s face, wanting to see his blush. Kagami didn’t seem as put off as he did when he’d first answered the door. A fire burning in his eyes now, determined to have Aomine do him as hard as he had when they’d first met. 

The blue haired male smirked but his hands dropped to his sides and he shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest and putting a bit of distance between the two, looking disinterested. 

“No thanks.” He answered simply, needing to hold back a laugh at the way Kagami’s eyes seemed to bulge out in surprise. “What makes you think I want to have sex with you again?” He titled his head slightly, looking down at Kagami who seemed completely baffled and at a loss for words, the poor redhead probably hadn’t factored into his plan that Aomine might decline. 

The tanned boy shrugged and turned around, heading towards the bedroom to take a nap, he waved his hand as if to gesture for Kagami to leave.

“You can let yourself out, though I might reconsider if…” He trailed off, turning slightly and looking over his shoulder back at the other, Kagami looked hopeful.   
Aomine chuckled, his eyes raking up and down the others body, the tent in his pants was still painfully obviously. 

“You do everything I say, and I mean everything.” His narrowed his eyes, his voice suddenly going deep and serious. Kagami watched the other, swallowing thickly and stepping closer, following Aomine into the bedroom. 

The dark haired boy took that as the other accepting his terms and his smirk twisted into a wicked grin. He waited until Kagami entered the room and then closed the door, despite living alone he wanted that extra bit of intimacy that came with being enclosed in the same room. 

He stared at Kagami as he stood near the bed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Strip.” Aomine ordered and the redhead hesitated for a moment before he gave in, knowing he had to obey everything the other said or he wouldn’t get what he truly wanted. His body trembling nervously as his slipped his shirt over his head and let it drop to the floor before starting on his pants, undoing the front buttons and pushing them down.

Kagami kicked his pants off and nibbled down on his lip as it came down to just his boxers. His dick already hard, making an obviously tent in his underwear in anticipating of whatever Aomine had in store for him. The blue haired male licked over his lips as he watched, taking a couple steps forward and closing the gap between them. 

Kagami gasped as Aomine put his hands on him, cold tanned fingers exploring the shape of his body, the way his defined hip bones dipped down like an arrow toward his crotch. Aomine pressed his lips against the others shoulder, trailing wet kisses all the way up his neck and to his ear. 

“Kagami…” He whispered, hands moving along his sides and holding him close, body hard and hot against him. Aomine’s fingers danced across heated skin, feeling up his back, finely toned and muscular just the way Aomine liked it. He hummed as he felt up his body, knowing this wouldn’t be the last time this happened between them, despite the fact that Aomine wouldn’t admit it, he’d hoped Kagami would come crawling back to his bed. 

The redhead rolled his hips against the other, desperate as his dick throbbed between his legs, aching for friction. Aomine’s hands moved to Kagami’s ass, giving it a light slap and loving the way the other gasped, not having expected that. 

He lightly grazed his fingers over the others sides and to his front, slipping into the waistband of Kagami’s boxers and gripping his length. The other’s erection throbbing in his hold and he slowly moved his hand to stroke him. 

Kagami shuddered and reached up to grab hold of Aomine’s bicep, moaning quietly and letting his head fall against the others shoulder. His hips rocked up into the other’s touch, grateful for the warmth that spread through him as Aomine jerked him off at an even pace. 

Kagami let out soft noises, the other’s hand working him faster and faster, he couldn’t help but moan when Aomine brushed his thumb along the underside of his cock and gave him a quick squeeze. His grip on the Aomine’s arm tightened as he felt himself getting closer, his legs shaking lightly as he leaned on Aomine for extra support, glad that the other male held him firmly in place. 

“Aomine…” He groaned, breathing slightly more laboured than in the beginning, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer. Obviously the other male sensed that and his fingers wrapped tightly around the base of the others cock, earning a gasp from Kagami and his nails gently raking down his arm. 

“Don’t do this to me.” Kagami groaned, desperately rocking his hips up into the others touch but his hand didn’t move. Aomine chuckled deeply and nudged the others face, kissing his cheek and brushing his lips over the other’s ear. 

Kagami had been reduced to begging and admitting defeat the last time, he should have known he wasn’t going to get off easy, after all Aomine seemed to love playing these games and watching Kagami squirm. 

“Call me daddy and beg me to let you cum.” 

Kagami let out a frustrated groan. Of course things weren’t going to be easy. Once again Aomine was making him throw away his dignity and this time for just a simple hand job.  
The redhead swallowed thickly, trying to jerk his hips up to get an ounce of friction but he had no luck, in fact the motion only seemed to make Aomine angry. 

He reached up and grabbed a handful of Kagami’s hair, jerking his head back and tightening his grip on his cock. The redhead crying out in pain from both his hair and dick being assaulted. 

“Follow my rules or you’ll be sorry.” Aomine hissed he didn’t want to hurt him really, he simply wanted to assert his dominance and from the shudder that ran down the others spine, he got the feeling that Kagami kind of liked being bossed around. 

Kagami swallowed thickly, nodding as best he could while Aomine was still holding him. 

“Y-Yes daddy…” Kagami mumbled, with those words the tension on his dick lessened some but his head was still held back, Aomine’s nails digging into his scalp.   
“Louder.” He commanded, his deep voice sending a shiver down Kagami’s spine. 

“Please daddy!” He begged, grinding his teeth together as his hips jerked without his meaning to, biting down on his lip in hopes that Aomine wouldn’t notice and punish him again. Thankfully the dark skinned man seemed satisfied with his performance but instead of going back to what he’d been doing before he let go and took a step back, leaving Kagami breathing heavily and looking rather confused. 

“Boxers off, get on the bed now.”

Kagami nodded and did as he was told, slipping out of the last article of clothing before crawling onto the bed. Aomine walked towards him, gesturing for him to turn around and he obeyed, his ass facing the other male on all fours, he stared over his shoulder, licking over his lips impatiently. 

Aomine opened up a drawer and took out a bottle of lube, placing it on the bed once he was standing at the end of it. He grabbed Kagami by the back of the head, shoving his face down into the mattress and pulling his ass up higher. 

The redhead groaned at the forceful treatment, turning his head and attempting to glance back up over his shoulder at what Aomine was doing but there was a moan ripped from his lips and he buried his face back into the mattress as his fingers curled into the sheets.

A warm wet feeling sent a tingle down his spine, the heat lapping over his entrance several times, each lick making him tremble and grip the sheets even harder. 

“Aomine-“ Kagami tried but the name was rewarded with a hard smack against the left side of his ass and he jerked forward, tears prickling in the corner of his eyes at how hard he’d been hit. 

“I told you to call me daddy.” Aomine warned, rubbing the reddening spot on his ass, the stinging slowly creeping down the rest of his leg and up his spine. Kagami groaned, nodding his head against the mattress and pressing his ass back towards the other, urging him to keep going. 

Aomine hummed, grabbing the others ass with both hands and spreading him open as he leaned down and rubbed his tongue against his entrance again. Kagami’s thighs trembling under the touch, jaw falling slack as he moaned continuously, the feeling of the others tongue hot at wet rubbing against him had his cock drooling between his legs and down onto the mattress below him. 

“Daddy…” Kagami groaned, reaching his hand down between himself and the mattress to stroke his cock, tensing up as the feeling flooded through him and he moaned loudly which caught Aomine’s attention, pulling back and noticing the other was jerking himself off. 

He hissed, pulling his hand back and delivering another hard slap to the others ass, Kagami moaning loudly and squeezing his cock, trying desperately not to come right then and there. 

“Did daddy say you could touch yourself?” He demanded, smoothing over the reddening spot with his hand, waiting for the other to answer. 

Kagami had immediately jerked his hand away, grabbing at the sheets as his teeth clenched, preparing himself for another slap.

“I-I’m sorry daddy…” He whined, glancing over his shoulder to beg the other further but he was cut off by another hard slap. The sound of skin against skin was harsh against the otherwise silent room, Kagami crying out with every slap, each getting progressively harder. 

Aomine’s own hand began to sting with the force he was using but by the third slap Kagami cried out, begging him to stop and he did. Squeezing the other’s abused ass, leaning down and kissing his red cheek and his spine, all the way to his shoulders. He leaned back slightly and whispered for Kagami to roll over onto his back and when he did he leaned down and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. 

He pressed his lips against the other’s, kissing him deeply and holding him close, wanting him to feel safe and cared for still. His hands tracing loving circles down his sides and hips. Aomine pulled back slightly and kissed the other’s cheeks which he realized were stained with tears, glad that he’d gotten such a good reaction out of the other. After all that Kagami’s dick was, impressively, still hard. 

“Are you going to be a good boy for daddy now?” He asked, his voice quiet and calm, whispering it against the other’s flushed skin. Kagami nodded, arms wrapped tight around Aomine, refusing to let him go but he pulled back and he let his arms flop uselessly to the side. 

Aomine looked down at the other, licking over his lips, the sight below him was truly amazing. Precum smeared across Kagami’s stomach and tears stained on his blushing cheeks. He could really get used to this. 

He pushed Kagami slightly further back onto the bed, pulling his own shirt off and tossing it to the side, getting too hot for it. He chuckled as he noticed the other staring, rolling his shoulder back and cracking his neck to make a small show of it, wanting to get the redhead worked up again.

He grabbed the lube from the mattress where he’d placed it before and settled himself between the others legs. Kagami’s heart beat hard in his chest as he watched Aomine lube up his fingers and rub them together to warm up the clear fluid. He took a deep breath, fingers finding hold in the sheets again, head falling back as two wet fingers rubbed against his hole, making him squirm before one pushed inside with ease. 

Kagami sighed and spread his legs a bit wider, his cock twitching at the feeling of being penetrated by even a single thick finger. 

Aomine hummed as his finger slid inside, feeling hardly any resistance and deciding to add a second, joining the first with just as much ease. He moved his fingers slowly, watching them sink deep inside the other before looking up and watching Kagami’s blissed out expression, rocking his hips back against the intrusion. 

The blue haired male decided that the other was enjoying this way too much and pulled his fingers out, the sudden loss made Kagami look up whining. 

“You seem to enjoy touching yourself so here.” Aomine offered the bottle of lube to the other, sitting back slightly so he’d be able to watch the other. 

Kagami swallowed and took the bottle with shaky fingers. He glanced up at Aomine with heated eyes, spreading the lube onto his fingers before he moved them between his legs and let them sink inside. 

He sighed as his fingers entered, the two moving inside easily but he craved more and inserted a third, arching his back off the mattress slightly and shifting his hips down. His lips parted in a silent moan, his fingers stretching him open so nicely.

Aomine watched with severe interested, noticing just how easily the other took those fingers in. He hummed, placing his hands on the others legs lightly and holding them apart just a bit wider, tracing idle circle on the inside of his thighs. 

“Do you finger yourself at night?” He asked, voice deep, letting out a soft chuckle at the thought of Kagami alone on his hands and knees, moaning even though no one can hear him and cuming all over himself. 

The redhead slowly lifted his head, eyes opening to stare heatedly at the other male, he licked over his lips, fingers still working him open, moving harder now.   
“Ah. Yes daddy. Ever since last time. I think of you and-“ His fingers brushed against his prostate and his words were cut off by a moan, squirming as he kept going. 

“I imagine daddy’s thick cock filling me up and I cum so quickly.” Kagami shuddered, nearly about to bring himself over the edge as his fingers dove deep inside him and stimulated his prostate, squirming around on the mattress as he built himself up higher and higher. 

Aomine grabbed at his wrist, forcing him to stop and he whine loudly, hating this habit Aomine had to stopping him right before he climaxed.

“Daddy. Daddy please. Please fuck me I want to cum. I want to cum with daddy’s cock inside me.” Kagami begged, wrapping his legs around the other male and pulling him down.  
The others words made Aomine’s heart and dick throb and he couldn’t resist. There was no way he could deny Kagami anything when he begged him like that. 

He reached into his pants and pulled out his own cock, hard and thick just waiting to fill the other up. He lined himself up and thrust inside easily, Kagami throwing his head back and moaning loudly, unable to hold back his sounds as Aomine thrust into him so easily.

Kagami knew he wouldn’t last long, attempting to wrap his legs around the others back to stop him from pulling out. He wasn’t going to let his chance slip through his fingers, he’d been denied too many times and for too long.

However just as he’d been about to lock his ankles together, Aomine grabbed him and rolled them over, putting Kagami on top. It took a second to readjust their position, the redhead sitting on top of Aomine and straddling him, groaning and leaning back, loving how deep the others cock felt this way. 

“Show daddy how much you want to cum.” He gave an encouraging thrust upwards and that was all Kagami needed before he was using his thick thighs to lift himself up and ride the others cock, sending him deep and hard every time.

Aomine groaned and let the other do all the work, his hands resting on the others reddened ass, giving it a light squeeze every once and again. 

“Your ass feels so good Kagami…” he groaned, feeling even himself nearing his edge, the redheads ass clenching him tight and hot, swallowing him whole with every movement.  
“Daddy’s cock is so deep inside me it feels too good!” Kagami moaned, throwing his head back, using the others shoulder for support as he rode Aomine hard enough to rock the bed. His body tensed up, nails digging into the others shoulders and crying out as his climax washed over him. Cum rippling out of him in waves as he continue to move, bouncing on the others cock and riding out his orgasm.

Kagami slowly came down from his high, his body feeling numb and he leaned down, collapsing on top of Aomine who chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. He rolled over slightly so Kagami wasn’t crushing him, dumping the other male into the blankets. He pulled out and got out of bed, leaning down and brushing the others hair out of his face, leaning down and kissing his cheek, Kagami’s eyes already close and it was obviously he was already drifting off.

Aomine shook his head and laughed, covering the redhead with blankets and walking off towards the bathroom to jerk off in the shower, maybe next time Kagami would have more energy.


End file.
